clayboughfandomcom-20200214-history
Free City
]Originally a trading outpost on the Blue Eye River, specializing in local wood and woven garments. In time the town developed strong textiles and meat-packing industries. Free City, sometimes called Utopia by locals, has grown to be the largest city in Westreach and one of the largest cities in all Kara-Tur. History Originally a trading outpost, run by a Hyldloran lumberjack named Abe Agheim, on the Blue Eye River, specializing in local wood and woven garments. In time the town developed strong textiles and meat-packing industries. This first Agheim's son, Ben, was then married to the Westwarden's daugther, Yukari Hirose. The nuptials formalized a political alliance with Lorenia and set a standard of cultural diversity. Locals begin calling the city Utopia. Hyldloran Occupation In 3087, Utopia came under the domination of Hyldlor. Ben and Yukari's son left open the city gates and ordered his guards to stand down as Myrlocke's soldiers took control. Declaring his allegiance to Hyldlor, he renamed himself Agheim Null. Surprisingly, Utopia rose in fame and prominence under the leadership of Lord Null. He instituted legal reform, fortified the walls and embarked on a major building program. He ordered all Kazou'ti burial cairns to be dug up and looted, which loaded up his coffers. Most notably, he spread rumors that homes and supplies were free to all who were willing to work for it. This led to a boom in growth as people relocated for more opportunity. Lord Null became increasingly erratic over time and his perverse appetites became increasingly sadistic. Finally, in 3097, a rebellion led by Garrick Caramon forced Agheim Null to flee. During this short time of independence, Utopia was renamed Free City. By September of the same year, the rebellion was squashed by Hyldloran reinforcements led by Cedric Palehand. The War with Myrlocke In 3098, Vesper Llyr, Princess of Hyldlor, took control of Free City. With her brother, Daystar Llyr, as her war leader, it seemed Hyldlor had firmly regained control over Westreach. But as the War with Myrlocke began in 3104, it was revealed that both Princess Vesper and Prince Daystar had both defected from Hyldlor and had prepped the Free City for the war. Princess Vesper left Prince Daystar in charge of Free City and the militia while she escorted a caravan of empty wagons to aid in the evacuation of Lorenia. As Myrlocke's horde marched for Lorenia, Daystar with groups of adventurers led ambush raids on the horde, picking away at their overwhelming numbers and burning siege machines. On 27 December 3104 reinforcements for Hyldlor's army attacked Free City. All residents had already been secured in the keep and groups of adventurers had trained and supplemented the militia. Basatari, Loremaster Highmore, Valara Highlock, Varuda Yseult and others held back Myrlocke's forces for three days. On December 29th, the undead horde broke off and headed north. This was a huge moral victory for Free City, and as word spread, became a rallying cry throughout the war. On 27 December 3106 a monument was unveiled on the anniversary of the Battle there, commemorating it as the place where the tide shifted. Earthquake and Murders of 3137 On 26 May 3137 an earthquake struck near Free City. Several lives were lost, many buildings were destroyed, but of greater concern was the uncovering of an ancient temple meant to contain an evil codex. Blood of the Fallen, a local adventuring company were called to explore the temple and secure The Lamashan Codex before it fell into the wrong hands. On June 3rd of the same year there began a series of serial murders. Again the Blood of the Fallen were called in to supplement the overworked militia. Government Free City is governed by its Overseer who is selected by the King of Lorenia, but must consider the input of thirteen of the city's major guild and military leaders, and important clerics and wizards. The Overseer's vote is considered to count as twelve, so that one person cannot rule against the undivided wishes of the community. Shiela Meuller is the current Overseer of Free City. Demographics *Population: 16,000 *Type: mixed (79% human, 9% dwarf, 5% half-orc, 3% elf, 2% di'rak, 1% half-elf, 1% other) Geography The Free City is located centrally in Westreach, which is the centermost part of the continent of Kara-Tur on the world of Áereth. The city controls a large swath of land along the Blue Eye River from the Yatil Mountains to Blue Eye Lake, most of the Cairn Hills, most of the Gnarley Forest. Westreach is bordered on the north by Lorenia and on the south by Hyldlor, making it major trade town between the two kingdoms. It is bordered on east by Urjusty and its western border lies beyond the Gnarley Forest in the Yatil Mountains. Category:Blood of the Fallen Category:Locations in Westreach Category:Locations